Forever and Always
by Sophie Capulet
Summary: Teamwork between myself and Mira wears prada. The young lovers, Sophie and Sky. A story of thier future together with thier family
1. Chapter 1

Sky woke and looked over to Sophie sleeping peacefully still beside him, one hand tucked under her pillow, the other resting on her bulging baby bump. Eight months pregnant, twins, two little girls. He smiled and gently kissed her cheek, careful not to wake her. Sophie stirred a little and slowly opened her eyes. The sun streamed through their room, through the open curtains and shined upon them both. She turned her head a little to look at Sky and found he was awake. "Mmm, I love that touch upon my cheek each morning" She said, smiling. "That's good" Sky said softly and kissed her cheek again. "And by the way, good morning angel, did you sleep well?"

"Good morning to you to Handsome" smiled Sophie, kissing his cheek in return. "I slept surprisingly well. What about you?" Sky smiled. "I slept great, what you mean by surprisingly well?" he said, placing his hand on her stomach. "Well they didn't kick me once during the night and I'm not tired this morning" Sophie smiled. "That's my girls, letting mummy get some sleep" Sky smiled caressing Sophie's stomach. Sophie smiled brightly. "They are perfect little angels, our perfect little angels" She said placing her hand on top of his.

"Yes, our little angels" Sky smiled. "And in a month they will be here, are you excited?" Sophie smiled. "Of course I'm excited; I can't wait to hold them. I just wish they were already" Sky nodded in agreement. "Me too" He said "I can't wait; they will be so very beautiful just like their mommy. Everything is perfect now, all ready for them. We're ready and the nursery, all we need is our little angels"

"How do you know that they're going to look like me anyway?" Sophie said. "I hope they do blonde curls and big bright blue eyes" Sky smiled kissing her forehead. "Is that how you imagine them to be? What else do you think they will be like? Be like in personality I mean?" Sophie smiled. "They will be very sweet and funny. I think that they will love to play and maybe like drawing like you?" Sky smiled. "Yeah I can imagine that and they'll be tall from your side of the family" Sophie smiled brightly.

Sky giggled. "You think so?" He smiled caressing her baby bump again. Sophie nodded and smiled. "They'll be cheeky little girls too" She said. "I can imagine, but they will have me wrapped around their little fingers with puppy dog eyes I bet" Sky chuckled. "Oh they sure will, like I have you wrapped around my little finger. " Sophie giggled. "With us three girls together you won't be able to resist us at all"

"I know I won't, you have me with the pout" Sky smiled giving her a kiss. "I sure do handsome" Pouted Sophie. "Aww so cute" Sky smiled, running his finger around her lips. Sophie giggled and kissed his finger. Sky giggled. "I love you so much" He said. "I love you too" Sophie smiled. Sky smiled brightly and leant down to kiss her stomach. "I love you too baby girls" Sophie smiled. "I love you both too" Sky smiled. Sophie sat up slowly. "Im going to take a shower handsome and get ready for the day." Sophie smiled standing up. "Okay beautiful" Sky smiled. Sophie chose a white dress that stopped below the knees. She then walked into the bathroom and took her shower. Sky made the bed then went to make breakfast for them both.

Sophie had a shower then came out in a bathrobe. Sky came back into the room with a tray of pancakes and a couple of mugs of coffee. "Mmm, that looks yummy" Sophie smiled sitting on the bed. "Good" Sky smiled sitting with her. Sophie smiled brightly and started eating. "These are really good" She said. Sky smiled as he ate also. "Yes they are". As she ate, Sophie looked to him. "So what have you got planned today?" She asked

"Im not sure, are you doing anything" Sky asked. "Nothing much" Sophie replied, taking a long sip of her coffee. Sky nodded. "I was thinking that we could spend the day together" Sophie said. "I would like that" Sky smiled. Sophie nodded kissing him. Sky smiled brightly and returned the kiss. "I love you" She said breaking away from him a moment later. "I love you too" Sky smiled. "Forever and Always" Sophie smiled. "You are so sweet" Sky said. "Forever and always babe" Sophie smiled brightly.

Sky smiled putting an arm around her and kissing her head. Sophie giggled and then kissed his head too. Sky giggled. A few minutes later, Sophie finished her breakfast and put her plate to the side. "That was the best breakfast ever" She smiled. "Good, Im glad" Sky smiled. "So my angel what are we doing today?" Sophie shrugged. "I didn't think of that part, all I know is that I want to spend the day with you" Sky chuckled. "Okay then"

"Any ideas" Sky asked. Sophie shook her head. Sky giggled and cuddled her. "We could go to the beach, a boat around the island. You choose gorgeous" he said. "A boat around the island seems fun" Sophie smiled. "Okay then" Sky said. "When shall we go?" Sophie asked. "Whenever you're ready babe" Sky said standing up to get dressed. Sophie smiled and stood up changing into the white dress. "You look amazing by the way" Sky smiled.

"Why thank you" She giggled, twirling around. "Even with a baby bump, you still look incredible " Sky smiled. Sophie giggled. "Really?" Sky nodded. "Absolutely, there is not a single moment when I will not think that you look stunning and there never will be baby" he said. "Aww, you're such a sweet talker" Sophie smiled brightly. "I know you love it and I mean every word" Sky smiled. "Yes I love it" Sophie smiled. "Come on lets go" Sky smiled and took her hand. "Okay baby" he smiled

They walked down to the docks and Sky rented a boat for them. He lead Sophie to it and helped her aboard. "Why thank you captain Hansen" Smiled Sophie. Sky giggled. "You're welcome my lady" Sophie giggled. "Nice boat captain". Sky smiled. "Thank you" He said. "Only the best for my lady". Sophie smiled. "Oh sorry, Im married with twins on the way. So don't make a pass at me" Sky giggled driving the boat away from the dock. "Mmm, that must be one lucky man"

"Oh he sure is, he's handsome too" Sophie smiled. "He must be, to get a beautiful girl like yourself" Sky smiled. "Yes, but what a shame he couldn't make it here" She said. "That is a shame" Sky giggled. "Yup, I was planning to make slow, sweet love to him on the boat but I guess I can't now. Oh well bad luck on me" She giggled. Sky smirked. "Bad luck on him I think" he said. "No, that should be on me but I can't anyway because Im pregnant" Said Sophie.

Sky laughed. "Doesn't stop him kissing you slow and sweet" He said. Sophie giggled. "But I can stop it" Sky giggled "Really beautiful?" He smiled. "No, jeez I wouldn't do that" Sophie laughed. Sky smiled and sat down with her putting an arm around her. Sophie smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Sky sighed happily putting a hand on her stomach. "Yeah I am a lucky man" He said. "You sure are handsome" Sophie smiled.

"Yes I am I have to admit" Sky giggled. "Oh really?" Sophie laughed. "Yes" Sky smiled. "You're a 6 out of 10 maybe" Sophie giggled. Sky gasped. "Only a 6" He joked. "Ok a 7" Sophie said. Sky laughed and kissed her passionately. Sophie giggled and returned the kiss. "Now you are an 8" She smiled. Sky laughed. "You are um, a 9" He said. "Ok you an 11 out of 10" Smiled Sophie. "And you my beauty are a 12" Sky laughed. He smiled and took a bottle of non alcoholic champagne from the cooler.

"Champagne, aren't you sweet?" Sophie smiled. "Yes, surprise baby. I have had this planned for a while" Sky smiled getting two glasses. "You did? Are you serious?" Sophie said. "Yep" Sky smiled. "The boat was booked, someone else is sailing the boat, there is lunch under deck, champagne and all, all I had to do today was say we were going. All perfect for me and you all day if you want to be"

"Wow, you really did think of everything" Smiled Sophie. "Yes I did all the best for you Sophie Hansen. I would do anything for you" He said sitting down. He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "Thank you Sky so much" Sophie smiled. "You are always welcome" Sky smiled, looking at how happy she looked, her eyes lit up. Sophie smiled lovingly. He cuddled her close, running his hand up and down her arm softly.

"My back hurts" Sophie said. "Sorry to ruin the moment but it does" Sky smiled reassuringly. "Aww my poor baby" He said. "It's because I'm pregnant and I slump down instead of straight, if you know what I mean" Sophie said. Sky nodded and moved her to sit in front of him. He kissed her neck and started massaging her shoulders. "You don't need to do that" Sophie said. "I want too" Sky smiled kissing her cheek. Sophie smiled. "Thank you"

"Welcome" Sky smiled continuing. "Is this helping" Sophie nodded. "Yes it is" She said. "Im glad" Sky said moving his hands gently up and down her back. "Mmm this is so good" Said Sophie. Sky smiled, happy he was helping her. "You should do this more often" Smiled Sophie. "I shall if you want me too" Sky smiled. "Oh yeah defiantly" Sophie smiled. Sky laid sweet butterfly kisses on her neck as he finished her massage. Sophie smiled brightly. Sky held her close, her leaning back on him. "Is that more comfortable?"

Sophie smiled and nodded. "Good" Sky smiled kissing the top of her head. "I can't wait to hold them but what should we call them?" Sophie said. "I don't know what names do you like?" Sky asked "Hmm I like Louisa and you?" She said. "Louisa is a loving name, very pretty and um I like Annie" Sky smiled. "Annie I love it" Sophie smiled. "Annie and Louisa" Sky smiled "Perfect" Sophie nodded in agreement. "Is your back better now" Sky asked. "Yes" Sophie smiled. "That's great" Sky smiled

"This is a nice boat" Sophie said. "Yep, best in the rents dock." Sky smiled. "I wanted everything perfect for you". Sophie smiled. "It is perfect. Now are you going to show me inside this boat or what?" She giggled. "But you need to help me to stand" Sky smiled putting an arm around her and holding her hand to help her stand. "Of course" He said. "Thank you" Sophie smiled walking with him. Sky smiled back and leads her inside the boat. It was all very posh with a long kitchen and sitting area, bedroom and bathroom. There was a picnic basket on the table, next to it a small square box, the type you would get at a jewellery store

"Wow, this place is really nice" Sophie smiled. "No expense spared for you" Sky said taking a rose from the counter and giving it to her. "Aww, wow you're so sweet" Sophie smiled smelling it. "Thank you" Sky leads her to sit down. "You don't have to keep saying thank you" He said softly. "But how else am I going to thank you?" Sophie asked. "All this is me thanking you beautiful" Sky said. "Thanking me? Shouldn't that be the other way around" Sophie said.

"No, I planned all this to thank you for being the most amazing wife and giving me two little girls" Sky smiled entwining their hands. Sophie's heart felt like it melted. "Oh God, I love you so much" She said. "I love you too Sophie more then you shall ever know" Sky said no louder than whisper, caressing her cheek. Sophie closed her eyes for a second to stop her tears. Sky softly kissed her forehead, stroking her hair. "You are so amazing" Sophie smiled. "You're more amazing" Sky smiled. He noticed the unshed tears in her eyes. "Hey what's wrong?"

"They're happy tears. I just can't believe you did all this for me" Said Sophie as a tear escaped her. Sky wiped away the tear and hugged her. "I wanted to do this for you because I just love you more than anything" He said. "Oh God, what did I do to deserve you?" Sophie said. "Be the most perfect girl in the history of the universe" Sky smiled kissing her. "Please don't cry even happy tears. I want to see you smile"

Sophie smiled brightly to her. "That's much better" Sky said gently kissing both her eyes. "Im going to continue spoiling you for the rest of your life. Sophie smiled. "You already do and it's enough" She said. Sky smiled, looking into her eyes. "There is more for me to show you, you know" He said. "Like what" Sophie said. Sky reached around the picnic basket and picked up the small box and handed it to her. It contained a real silver necklace with a ruby heart shaped pendent in the centre, two little diamond hearts to either side.

"What's this" Sophie asked. "Have a look inside and you will see" Sky smiled. Sophie smiled and slowly opened it. She gasped at the necklace. "Oh my god Sky, it's beautiful. I love it" Said Sophie, tears running down her cheeks. Sky smiled seeing her reaction. "I hoped you would" He said softly. "Oh Sky, I don't know what to say. I'm speechless" Sophie smiled. Sky smiled and hugged her tightly, wiping her tears. "You don't have to say anything" He said.

Sky stroked her hair softly. "I know they are happy, but I still don't like these tears very much" He whispered. Sophie giggled. "I'll try to stop" She said. Sky nodded. "Has this been a perfect day so far?" he asked. "Yeah it sure has" Sophie smiled "Good" Sky said. "What do you want to do now Angel? We can stay down here. Have some food or go back onto deck and relax" Sophie shrugged. "Anything" She said.

Sky smiled. "Let's take the food on deck" he said standing up. Sophie smiled and nodded. Sky nodded picking up the basket then helping Sophie stand up. He leads her back up to deck and sat down on a picnic blanket at the front of the boat. "Sky can you help me get down there" Sophie giggled. Sky chuckled and helped her sit down. "Comfortable?" He asked. "Yeah I guess you" Sophie said. "Could I make you more comfortable" Sky asked.

"I need to lean on something" Sophie said. "Do you want to lean on me, or do you want some pillows?" Sky said. "You" She smiled. Sky smiled and moved to sit behind her so she could lean back on him. "Thank you" Said Sophie. Sky smiled and kissed her cheek. "Welcome" he said caressing her baby bump. Sophie did the same. "I can't wait for them to come into this world" She said. "Me either, I wish they were here already for two reasons. One, I want to cuddle them, and two I don't want you to be uncomfortable because of the bump" Sky smiled.

"Same. As much as I love this bump it's just not comfortable when trying to do stuff" Sophie said. "Yeah, I don't want you to be uncomfortable" Sky said wrapping his arms around her. "I'm much more comfortable" Sophie smiled. "That's good" Sky smiled "Okay let's eat, what you brought?" Sophie asked. Sky smiled and pulled the picnic basket to them. "Right we have chicken pasta salad then chocolate pudding" He said. "Mmm, all sounds good" Sophie smiled. Sky smiled and dished up some pasta salad before passing her a plate.

"Why thank you" Sophie smiled. She started eating. "Mmm this is great" She smiled. "good" Sky smiled. Sophie winced and put her plate down beside her. Sky saw her wince and looked to her. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Oh nothing they just decided to kick my bladder" Sophie smiled. Sky chuckled and went back to eating. When they finished, Sky smiled and went back to caressing her stomach. "That feels nice" Smiled Sophie.

"I like doing this" Sky smiled moving his hands in circles on her stomach. Sophie giggled. "I noticed." She smiled. Sky smiled and kissed her neck. Sophie giggled at his touch. Sky loved to hear her laughing, he kissed her again. Sophie giggled, but really she loved it. Sky smiled. "I love your laugh" Sophie giggled. "Really?" Sky nodded. "Yes" He said simply. "I really do" Sophie smiled. "Thank you" She said. "You are very welcome beautiful" Sky smiled, hugging her tightly and stroking her stomach. Sophie smiled and put his hand on top of his. "You love my huge fat stomach don't you?" She giggled.

"You are not fat" Sky laughed. "I am too" She said. Sky giggled. "Are not, just pregnant" he said. Sophie smiled. "I'm both". "Pregnancy fat, and you still look beautiful" Sky smiled. "Aren't you put off by my pregnancy fat as you eloquently put it" Sophie said. "Not at all" Sky smiled. "Sure you're not" giggled Sophie. "Im not" Sky said. "Fine ok then" Sophie giggled. Sky smiled and cuddled her. Sophie smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Sky kissed her forehead. "Love you" She smiled. "I love you too babe"

"How much?" Sophie smiled. "To the moon and back which is a very long way" Sky smiled. "Im so happy I fell in love with you" Sophie smiled. "Im so happy I fell in love with you" Sky smiled. "I would not have it any other way" He smiled brightly and kissed the tip of her nose. Sophie giggled. "How about we have desert?" She said. Sky nodded and served them both. "Mmm, this is so incredible" Sophie smiled tasting it. Sky smiled in agreement. "Did you make it?" Sophie asked. "Yeah, from one of Rosie's recipes." Sky smiled. "You have to keep making it" Sophie smiled. Sky nodded.

He put on arm around her and held her close. "What do you want to do now baby?" He asked. "I don't know" Sophie shrugged. "Me neither, I've shown you everything I had planned for you. Did you like it?" Sky smiled. "I loved it Sky, everything has been perfect" Smiled Sophie. "That's good" Sky smiled. "So any ideas at all, for what we can do" asked Sophie. "Nope Sorry" Sky said. "Oh well, this is nice anyway, just relaxing here" Said Sophie. "Yeah, just us together" Sky smiled. "Us and two others" Smiled Sophie caressing her stomach. "Yes Annie and Louisa, our perfect little angels" Sky smiled putting his hand with hers. "Absolutely perfect" Smiled Sophie. Sky smiled and kissed her cheek. "You are so perfect" Sophie smiled. "So are you" Sky smiled. Sophie smiled brightly to him and kisses him. Sky smiled and returned the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a month later and Sophie and Sky were in the family room talking about their twins. "They'll be here soon" Sky smiled caressing her baby bump softly in circles. "I know and I can't wait" Sophie smiled. "It feels like a lifetime that I have been pregnant." Sky nodded "Just waiting for their entrance into the world" Sophie smiled. ""Why can't it just happen already?" She said. "I wish it would" Sky said. Sophie stood up smiling and was about to go to the kitchen when a sharp pain hit her hard. "Ow, Sky, I think your wish just came true. My water just broke" She gasped. "Oh my god" Sky said shocked, standing up quickly and rushing to her. "Sky get me to the hospital now! Arghhhh" Sophie screamed as a contraction hit her.

Sky nodded and supported her to walk. "Do you want your mum to come?" He asked. Sophie nodded her head. "Okay" Sky said trying to keep calm. "Donna!" He shouted. Donna came rushing in. "What's wrong?" She asked. "The twins are coming" Sky said quickly. "Oh my god, come on I'll drive you both" said Donna. Sky helped Sophie to walk. Another contraction came. "Oh dear god" Sophie screamed. "Shh, it's going to be alright" Sky said softly. "Hold my hand as tight as you want" Sophie groaned. "I don't want to hurt you" She said. "Its fine babe" Sky said. Sophie smiled weakly.

"Come on let's get you to hospital" Sky smiled reassuringly, supporting her to walk. Sophie nodded. Sky helped her into the car and Donna drove them to the hospital. Sky held her close all the way, whispering soothing words to her. Sophie breathed her way through the contractions as they came. "That's my girl, stay nice and calm" Sky said softly. "I don't think I can do this" Sophie said. "Shh, you're going to be just fine" Sky said. Sophie tried to smile. Sky kissed her. "Trust me, you're be fine" Sophie nodded. Sky held her close. Donna soon came to a stop at the hospital. Sky helped Sophie from the car.

Another contraction hit as she used the breathing technique that her midwife had taught her. Sky and Donna walked her to the maternity ward and Sophie was quickly taken into a room. Sky helped her get comfortable on the bed and held her hand. Sophie breathed deeply in and out as contraction after contraction hit her. Sky kissed her head. "Everything is going to be alright" He whispered. Sophie nodded. "Ice, I need ice to eat, bite on whatever that thing is they give people in movies" She said. "Okay" Sky replied. "Donna, can you go get some, I don't wanna leave her"

Donna nodded and rushed away through the door. "How far apart are the contractions Angel?" Sky asked. "4 minutes" Sophie breathed as Donna came back. "Okay" Sky nodded. Donna handed the ice to Sophie and sat besides her holding her hand. Sky caressed Sophie's stomach. "Look at it like this Soph, you'll be holding our girls soon" He said. Sophie nodded. "Yeah, I can't wait to hold them in my arms". Sky smiled. "Me either". Sophie lay there, chewing up pieces of ice as the contractions hit her hard for what seemed like hours, Sky running his hand up and down her arm softly. A contraction hit her again and she groaned out loudly through the agonising pain. Sky sighed, hating to see her like this.

"Sky, I think they're coming" She breathed. Sky looked at her for a moment before rushing to get a midwife. Donna held Sophie's hand tightly. "You're doing great baby girl, they'll be here soon" She said softly. Sophie nodded. Sky came back with a midwife. "Soph thinks they're coming" He said. The midwife parted her legs and checked her. "Ok Sophie, they're defiantly coming now" She said. Sky sat back beside Sophie and held her hand. "When the net contraction comes you push, Ok?" She said. Sophie nodded. Sky kissed Sophie's cheek. "You can do this babe" He said.

A contraction come and Sophie pushed. "That's it, keep going" The midwife said. "ARGHH" Sophie screamed while pushing. Sky bit his lip as Sophie squeezed his hand. She stopped and collapsed on the bed. "You're doing great. Her head is crowning" The midwife said. Sophie turned to Sky. "I can't do this" She breathed. "Yes you can, keep going for our girls" Sky said softly. "Okay Sophie, start pushing again" The midwife said again. Sophie pushed twice as hard, as a sharp crying noise came. Her first daughter was born. Sky smiled. "See there is twin one" He said.

Sophie sighed. The midwife checked her again. "Twin number two is coming; you push like you did with your other one". Sky held her hand caressing her palm."You can do it, you did before" He said. Sophie cried. "Shh Shh" Sky soothed. "You can do this baby girl" Said Donna. Sky gently ran his fingers through her hair in attempt to sooth her. The contraction hit and she started pushing again. "Good girl babe" Sky said. Sophie screamed out through her tears. Sky hoped the baby would be born soon; he wanted Sophie's pain to stop. "Come on Sophie, keep pushing. You can do it" Said the midwife.

"You can do it angel" Sky said. "I can't, I can't, I can't. It hurts" Sophie cried. "It's alright, Shh baby" Sky soothed. Sophie kept pushing. "Her head is out and now her arms. Come on Sophie" Said the nurse. Sophie pushed as hard as she could as a cry could be heard. "Well done baby you did it" Sky said happily. The nurse cuts the cord and wrapped her up in a blanket. "You did great baby girl" smiled Donna. Sky kissed Sophie's forehead, caressing her cheek. The nurse brought both of them to Sophie and laid them on her chest. "Oh my God" Sky smiled seeing them for the first time.

"They're so beautiful" Smiled Sophie. "Yes they are, they look like you" Sky smiled softly. Sophie smiled through her tears. "Are they happy tears now?" Sky asked. Sophie nodded and smiled. Sky smiled, a tear coming down his cheek. He hugged his three girls. The nurse came. "We have to take you to recovery now" She said. Sky nodded hearing her. Two nurses come and took Sophie to recovery.

Sky smiled to Donna. "Wow, Im a dad". Donna smiled and hugged him. "Congratulations, they're perfect". Sky smiled brightly. "How long will they be in recovery for?" He asked. "It's usually 30 minutes I think" Donna said. "Okay" Sky nodded, smiling brightly unable to believe any of this. "Wow and Im a grandma. That's scary" Donna giggled. Sky chuckled. "I can't believe my baby girl has her own baby girls now" Said Donna. "I can't believe they're finally here" Sky said. "I know" Donna agreed.

30 minutes flew by quickly and they wheeled Sophie back in but she was sleeping. Sky smiled seeing her peacefully sleeping. He sat on the bed beside her, gently stroking her hair. Donna held her hand and kissed it. Sky kissed Sophie's head gently. "I love you so much" He whispered. "I love you too" Sophie whispered back, without opening her eyes. Sky smiled. "Sorry I woke you" He whispered. "Its okay" She smiled. "How are you feeling?" Sky said. "Great. Where are the girls?" Sophie asked. "The maternity ward nursery, sleeping like little angels." Sky smiled. Sophie smiled. Sky moved to lay with her on the bed.

"I did it, they're here" Sophie smiled. "Yes you did it, my brave strong girl" Sky smiled. Sophie smiled softly. "I'm so happy I did" She said. "Me too" Sky smiled. The nurse came in wheeling two cribs. "Our girls are here to see us" Sky smiled. Sophie smiled brightly at her girls as the nurse left. Sky carefully pulled the two cribs closer to the bed before helping Sophie sit up more. "I want to hold them" Sophie smiled. Sophie nodded and smiled. He looked to the girls before lifting one into his arms. "Hello gorgeous, you have a cuddle with mommy" Sophie smiled and held her arms out.

Sky smiled and laid one of their tiny daughters into Sophie's arms before picking up the other. "Hello baby girl, I'm your mummy" Sophie smiled brightly. Sky smiled watching her, holding his other daughter. "Which one is going to be Louisa and which one is Annie?" Sophie asked. "You choose beautiful" Sky smiled moving closer so she could see both their lovely little girls. "I think the one that you have looks like a Louisa and this one looks like Annie." Sophie smiled. "Okay then" Sky smiled. He kissed the baby in his arms forehead and smiled. "Welcome to the world" He smiled. "Happy birthday my beautiful Annie" Sophie smiled kissing her cheek.


End file.
